poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies and The Muppets go To Walt Disney World/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bubble Guppies and The Muppets go to Walt Disney World. Opening * (the movie starts with the Bubble Guppies at Walt Disney World) * Janja: Well, here we are. * Gil: Oh my. * Deema: Oh wow. * Rango: This place is cool. * Molly: It sure is great that we're vacationing at Walt Disney World... more or less. * Donkey: I wanna do Toy Story Mania. * Puss: I wanna do Star Tours. * Donkey: I wanna do Toy Story Mania. * Puss: I wanna do Star Tours. * Donkey: I wanna do Toy Story Mania. * Puss: I wanna do Toy Story Mania. * Donkey: I wanna do Star-- Oh no, no, no, no. That old switcheroo reversal trick ain't gonna work Puss. * Puss: And what sort of switcheroo reversal trick might that be? * Donkey: The one where you start saying we should do Toy Story Mania. Well we're gonna do what I want to do and that's Star Tours. * Puss: Okay. (follows Donkey to Star Tours) * Gil: So what should we do first? * Cheezi: What about the Chinese Theater? * Chungu: Ooh, not bad. (and so they went to the Chinese Theater) * Janja: Hey, guys. It's the history of the Disney family. From Mickey Mouse's Steamboat Willie, to Winnie the Pooh, to Pixar and there on... * Gil: To a frog? (making everyone stop and came to where Gil is standing) * Janja: Oh my I completely forgot about the Muppets. * Deema: And by Muppets you mean 1 P and 2 T's? * Janja: No, it's 2 P's and 1 T. Yup, the Muppets: one of the greatest, funniest, historic characters ever. But everything didn't used to be this way. * Gil: Didn't use to be this way? * Nonny: What do you mean, Janja? * Janja: Well, I'm glad you asked. You see it all started with a frog named Kermit who took his friends on a vacation in the Florida swamps. Closing * Janja: It took them all night to find pick axes, get back in Walt Disney World and free Miss Piggy from the cement. But still, it certainly was a day to remember how the Muppets became part of the Disney family. * Molly: That was a great story. * Gil: Especially the parts of Gonzo and Rizzo. I think we should let those two on our team. * Donkey: I do hope we get to be Disney'd someday. * Janja: Who say someday. Come on, I wanna show you something. (soon they arrived at Mickey's office door as Janja knocks on it) Hello, Mickey. Are you in there? * Mickey Mouse: Janja? Is that you? (chuckles) Come on in. (and so they did) Gosh, it sure is swell to see the Bubble Guppies at Walt Disney World. * Gil: Gee, thanks Mickey. Hey, let me introduce the gang. I'm Gil and this is Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Rango, Donkey and Puss. * Molly: Janja has told us about the wonders of Walt Disney World, Mickey. * Rango: Who need it be so magical. * Mickey Mouse: Well, you know what we say: When you wish upon a star you're dreams come true. * Deema: I wish we could make a philosophy. * Gil: Me too. * Janja: Say, Mickey, could we... (whispers something) * Mickey Mouse: Well, sure. * Nonny: What did Janja say? * Mickey Mouse: He asked if we could let you put your names and footprints in the cement. * Donkey: Does this mean? * Mickey Mouse: Yup, welcome to the family. Category:Transcripts